gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Easter Eggs (GTA IV)
Easter Eggs são mistérios, curiosidades ou referências deixadas no jogo Grand Theft Auto IV, abaixo a lista de todos os Easter Eggs encontrados no jogo. Todas as imagens encontradas estão na galeria no final do artigo. 24/7 O 24/7 é um supermercado que imita o supermercado da vida real 7-11. Além de ter um nome parecido devido aos números, o 7-11 é famoso por seu slogan que diz "Aberto 24 horas, 7 dias por semana". America's Next Top Hooker Uma brincadeira com o popular programa de televisão "America's Next Top Model", onde as modelos competem por um emprego. BAWSAQ A BAWSAQ (Vista no Weazel News) é uma paródia da bolsa de valores NASDAQ, a principal do mundo. O nome também parece ser uma referência, devido à terminação de ambas palavras serem parecidas ou uma paródia erótico que em inglês soa como "ball suck" referindo-se ao ato de sorver com a boca o escroto do homem. Bangin Trash Can Lids for an Hour! Uma crítica ao musical da Brodway Stomp, que curiosamente também dura uma hora. Alguns cartazes anunciam a produção ao redor de Liberty City. Bean Machine Na cafeteria The Bean Machine, o jogador pode encontrar homens e mulheres de negócios carregando seus cafés antes de irem para o trabalho. É uma referência à rotina dos trabalhadores da cidade de Nova York. BitterSweeet Um dos melhores telefones de Liberty City, o BitterSweet é uma brincadeira com o famoso tudo-em-um Blackberry. Burger Shot Originário do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Burger Shot é uma versão mais violenta e mais apropriada do Burger King. Os lemas e slogans tendem a ser trocadilhos que envolvem algum tipo de violência. E-Cola E-Cola, semelhante à Coca-Cola, é um dos refrigerantes vendidos no jogo em máquinas espalhadas pela cidade. O nome é uma brincadeira com várias coisas. E-Coli, é uma doença bacteriana que é comumente encontrada em alimentos mal preparados (Especialmente nos alimentos de fast-food), e Ebola, um vírus que pode levar à febres mortais. Liberty City Swingers O time líder de beisebol de Liberty City, os Swingers, são uma paródia dos New York Yankees. Todas as referências e slogans são feitos ao estilo do time real. Shodi Apesar de não se conhecer muito sobre esta loja de roupas, o nome Shodi é com certeza é uma referência à “shoddy”, significando “shabby” ou “de baixa qualidade”. Levando em conta isto, é possível assumir que Shodi não oferece a mais fina qualidade de roupas. Vice City Em vários bares de Liberty City, podemos ver cartões postais da cidade de Vice City, esses cartão são vistos no Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, também á uma frase onde (Diz: "Greeting From Vice City") em Português: ("Saudações de Vice City"). Retrato e Roupa do Claude Em uma das Casas seguras, podemos ver um quadro de Claude a imagem é a mais comum vista no GTA III, é uma das fotos do Screanswork do GTA III. Outro Easter Egg do Claude fica na Mansão do Playboy X, você encontrará a mesma Jaqueta de Couro e a Calça Bege de Claude, protagonista do Grand Theft Auto III. Para achar as roupas de Claude, você precisa ir à Mansão de Playboy X, um dos personagens do GTA IV que lhe dará missões. Vá até o Closet que fica em um dos quartos da mansão e pare em frente a ele. Escolha no menu das roupas disponíveis até encontrar a jaqueta de couro e a calça bege correspondentes ao figurino de Claude. A roupa é exatamente igual a que Claude usa em GTA III após fugir da polícia na primeira Cutscene do jogo. A roupa de Claude só está disponível na mansão do Playboy X. Coração da estátua da felicidade Em Happines Island, que é uma referência a ilha da liberdade, pegue um helicóptero e vá até os pés da estátua, mas tenha cuidado para o helicóptero não cair pois você terá que ficar bem perto para poder pular do veículo, em seguida, quando você estiver nos pés da estátua, procure uma porta com duas placas ao lado escrita "No Hidden content this way" que seria "Nenhum conteúdo escondido aqui", quando você entrar pela porta, ela vai estar bugada. Dentro da sala terá uma escada no centro, depois de subir a escada, você verá um coração enorme pulsando que seria um trocadilho como o coração da cidade. O rosto de Hillary Clinton Acima no rosto da estátua, você verá o rosto da Hillary Clinton segurando uma copo de café. Para ver você vai precisar de um helicóptero e voar lá pra cima. E dentro há um coração mostrado no Easter Egg anterior. Pedestres Brasileiros O lugar mais fácil é em uma quadra de basket em Broker que terá um civil que em 99% das vezes será um brasileiro que se você o estressar dele ele falará algumas frases como essas: *''"Não enche meu saco, asshole."'' *''"Vai tomar no teu cu porra."'' *''"Caralho mermão, vô te meter porrada amigo."'' *''"Vai pra casa do caralho."'' *''"I need grana for crack."'' Referência 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior-1-.jpg|24/7. ImagesCAXXM7QX.jpg|American Next Top Model. 300px-BAWSAQ_(GTA4)_(exterior)-1-.jpg|BAWSAQ. Filmes_GTA_IV_(12)-1-.jpg|Filmes do GTA IV. Bean_machine.jpg|Bean Machine. BitterSweet-1-.png|BitterSweet. Vending_machine_(GTA4)_(eCola)-1-.jpg|E-Cola. 2464959203_fe912d1d7f-1-.jpg|Shodi. Clauderoupa.jpg|Roupa do Claude em Niko. Coração_GTAIV.jpg|O coração. Hqdefault2.jpg|Pedestres brasileiros. Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Easter Eggs do GTA IV Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV